A Collection of Drarry Oneshots
by Sam Morales of Sabertooth
Summary: A collection of Drarry oneshots for all Drarry shippers, including: smut, AU, fluff, angst, and more. I'll happily take ideas! (except anything with gore!)
1. Smut in The Hogwarts Express I

**Welcome to my first Drarry oneshot! Yes, it's a lemon fic and I've written a lot of these but I've never posted one before so feedback will be much MUCH appreciated! Also, it's my first Drarry fic too.**

 **NOTES:**

- **I had this idea after watching the half blood prince move again. I really like that movie and i LOVE Malfoy in that goddamned suit so yes in this - oneshot lemon he's wearing that exact same suit ;D**

- **I ship Drarry no shame! I hated malfoy so much when i first read the books but then i kinda warmed up to him and now i kinda love him too**

 **\- I tried to keep draco as original as i could. y'know, not out of character but i portraying him is kinda difficult. Besides, this is a lemon so XD**

 **Anyways, ENJOY! Let me know what yall think kay**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All the credit goes to J.K Rowling.**

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER**

Smut in the Hogwarts Express I

 _A Drarry lemon_

SUMMARY **:** Draco Malfoy always had an obsessive crush on Harry Potter. Six years of sexual frustration in Hogwarts came to an end in the Hogwarts Express, when an opportunity presented itself and Harry Potter was ripe for the taking. Drarry lemon. Oneshot. M for smut.

* * *

Draco Malfoy knew from the moment the Instant Darkness Powder flooded the train with dark particles that Harry was up to something. Students onboard coughed and complained and someone said it was a first year fooling around. Draco knew better. He dusted his suit and turned, deciding to keep his eyes and ear sharp.

He took a seat with his Slytherin colleagues and Blaise was saying something stupid when Draco heard a tinkle somewhere from above him. Discreetly, he looked up and saw his suitcase stirring every so slightly. Draco smirked and continued the conversation.

When the train stopped, having reached Hogwarts' station, Draco stayed behind, -"You two go on,"- He explained, -"I want to check something."

After his friends left, Draco stood on the soles of his shoes to reach for his suitcase before tugging down the curtain of the compartment window.

Excitement was bubbling his insides when he spoke: -"Didn't your mummy ever told it was rude to eavesdrop, Potter?"- In a flurry of motions, he fished his wand out and pointed at the spot his briefcase once was, -" _Petrificus Totalus!"_

He heard something invisible hitting the floor with a thud. Draco approached, feeling smug, and reached a hand out to grasp Potter's famous Invisibility Cloak and yanked it to expose a petrified Harry.

-"Oh yeah, she was dead before you could even wipe the drool off your chin."- He jeered and had the urge to kick his face for what he did to his father

But another, more stronger impulse won.

-"Caught you unawares, didn't I? You're finally mine."- He licked his lips and knelt.

Finally, the great Harry Potter, the boy he's been obsessing over for _six_ years, was at his mercy; helpless and completely vulnerable to Malfoy's advances. The blonde Slytherin leaned down and took Harry's chin between his thumb and index finger. He only hoped he had enough time to do everything he'd ever wanted to do to Harry.

It was his little secret, that he had a sick crush on the Potter boy since first year. Nobody else, absolutely _nobody_ else, knew about it. Not even Mother and Father (they would banish him from the Malfoy Manor if they ever found out). It had been extremely frustrating and difficult to live with that secret, to watch (or spy) Harry prowling the corridors with his friends and then deal with his own erection in the common room. Draco much enjoyed mocking him too (although he is aware that most of the times he is quite insensible, especially regarding his dead parents, but Draco doesn't care enough to change though), because the way Harry's forehead would wrinkle, and his red lips would curl in distaste made Draco question his sexuality again and again. Then, they would fight, and it was the most exhilarating moment of Draco's miserable life; he swore he wetted himself each time Harry grunted or groaned and… and he was sweating, and his lips were parted and—

But now, Harry was under him, ripe for the taking. Enough fantasying.

-"I will ravish you, Potter, and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

He kissed the frozen boy in the mouth, his pale lips draping over Harry's like a billowing cape, and it was everything like the blonde boy dreamed about. Draco tasted his lips, running his tongue over them, before biting and sucking the supple meat between his teeth. Then he traveled through his squared jawline until his lips found Harry's ears. The lobe was stuffy, begging to be bitten and sucked, and so Malfoy moved to mouth it whole, his tongue lapping lecherously over the skin. Then Draco dragged his pink organ up Harry's temple and placed a kiss at the crown of his head.

It was irritating, he thought, not to be able to move Harry's head to his wish, but he was open to anything else. _Petrificus Totalus,_ for example, does not petrify clothing, so Malfoy was free to undress Harry.

And undress him he did. He was sporting a sleeved Muggle shirt that made Draco scrunch up his face, but it came off pretty easily; he slinked his slim fingers underneath the linen and dragged his palm up, feeling the soft skin underneath as he pushed the shirt off.

Draco Malfoy was definitely a pervert—a well oriented and dignified pervert, not like those lurking in the alleys. He was licking and biting his lips as he looked down at Harry's well-built frame; he had nothing to be jealous of, _duh_ , but after everything the Chosen One has done the last five years in Hogwarts, Harry was definitely looking hunkier.

Harry's nipples, in particular, were erect and looking so very tasty that Draco could not resist poking and fondling them before taking the teat full into his mouth; he lashed his tongue and sucked harshly, feeling the small knobs of his areola. The bush of dark hair on Harry's chest called to Draco and he pulled on it. Clearly, he heard a strained breath coming out of the solid lips of his victim.

-"Enjoying yourself?"- Draco grinned, looking up at Harry's beautiful green eyes, feeling grand and proud, -"There's more where that came from, you naughty whore."

Draco Malfoy fondled Harry's chest thoroughly, pinching his nipples while he dragged his lips and tongue down to his abdomen, following the trail of dark hair and sucking the bushes into his mouth, tying his tongue with it. He then tucked it into his belly button and sipped, causing Harry to gasp again. Spurred, Draco moved lower and lower until he came upon the tent in Harry's pants.

-"Caught you hard, didn't I, Potter?"- Draco sneered, caressing the bulge lovingly while looking up again at Harry's eyes. He felt sensational at the possibility that he might have been the one that aroused Harry before petrifying him. He _does_ look awfully dashing in his suit and his hair was perfectly groomed too, -"Hopefully it was me."- Has the great Harry Potter finally fallen for him?

Draco continued to fondle Harry's tent, squeezing and caressing, with such an affection that he did not know he was capable of showing. Again, he was relieved that they were alone because, truly, it would be embarrassing. Slowly and teasingly, he unzipped Harry's trousers with his teeth, pulling down and ignoring the twinge of pain from chafing his chin against the scratchy surface. All on its own, Harry's erection sprang out and nearly hit Draco's face. The blonde caught it and licked the smudge of wetness from the tip, tasting Harry in his mouth and humming to it.

Merlin, he tasted heavenly. Everything about Harry was wonderful.

Wondering how he'd feel in his mouth, Draco hurried to rid Harry of the only garment between him and his _prize._ He hooked a finger over the hem and towed, exposing Harry's willy; it was large, long and hairy. It was slick, wetted with his pre-cum, and bloated and red. It was _perfect._ Draco licked his lips again and marveled at his good work. For a man of no experience with other blokes, Draco did _good._ Exceeds Expectations good.

The train steamed and hissed and someone outside said that it would be leaving in a couple of minutes. As much as Draco wanted to take his time to thoroughly ravish Potter, he had to hurry up, and as much as he wanted to miss Hogwarts… he had a job to do. Potter was not the only Chosen One.

And so, Draco didn't dally and shoved Harry's prick into his mouth. He ran his tongue across the underside, feeling the wet hotness and inhaling all of Harry's erotic aroma. The slit of his penis was oozing his luscious milk and Draco dabbed and swallowed every drop of it, savoring and relishing it. With one hand on Harry's tight, the other grabbed the base of his prick and squeezed it, twisting and twisting his wrist to give Harry the friction he wanted. The latter boy was back to puffing again and his body was stirring slightly, shuddering as little as it could, being frozen rock-solid and all.

Draco didn't hesitate to start sucking Harry's penis dry, all the while jerking his shaft vigorously, up and down. The slim fingers from that very hand were twirled around Harry's pubic hair and tugging forcibly. He was enjoying the tiny, muffled whines that escaped Harry's stiff lips. Wanting to hear more and more, the Malfoy heir jerked and sucked faster and harsher. He took Harry full in the mouth and began to bob his head back and forth, taking the slimy phallus out only to shove it back in again until it hilted, causing Draco to cough momentarily. By the strained grunts and whimpers from Harry's mouth, Draco knew the other boy wanted very much to fuck the mouth himself, but seeing as he was completely frozen, Draco was in complete and total control.

-"Must feel dreadful, to watch me owning you and not being able to do anything about it,"- Draco jeered and took Harry's full sacks into one hand, his teeth biting the head of his prick. He pinched and tweaked the thin skin of his balls and again Harry whined, -"Today, Potter, I'm at the top."

Draco Malfoy's onslaught on Harry, ribbing and abusing, was leaving the helpless poor boy to writhe and moan stiffly. He was sweating and flushed, ready to blow his load, but Draco wouldn't let him. However, as his own erection became too hard to bear, the blonde boy knew he was running out of time. The dick in his mouth pulsed and twitched and while Draco continued to seesaw his head, Harry's bloated sacks bounced and bounced against his chin.

He decided to give Harry his relief, seeing as he's been such a good boy, by tickling and fondling his balls. Harry grunted and sputtered out Draco's name as he came swiftly, releasing inside his mouth while Draco gulped down his milk with eager enthusiasm. A bit of it trickled down his chin, but Draco cleaned it by sticking his tongue out and licking it. He helped Harry drag out his orgasm by giving him a last few suctions.

Then Draco stood, a bit clumsily due to his unattended erection. Before leaving, however, he thought about leaving Harry a mark on him, so he could remember this moment; that Draco Malfoy had owned him. That Harry was his and his alone. He decided to undo his suit pants and dig out his own stiff member. He wanked himself keenly, eyes boring down onto Harry and his naked frame; his loose cock, his hairy chest and privates, his red lips, his green eyes, his unruly hair and perky nipples. Release wasn't far; with a few strokes, Draco was coming down hard on Harry, spraying his semen all over Harry's chest. He sighed, tossing his head back at the waves of bliss that rippled his body with shudders of thrills as he put his mark on his crush.

Draco wished to feel Harry's hands on him, he wished to fuck Harry's mouth too, and be deep inside him… but this was enough. For now. He fastened his pants and straightened his suit, dusting himself and giving his hair another comb before throwing the Invisibility Cloak back over Harry, -"Enjoy your ride back to London."

Then he left, passing by an Auror woman, but he knew Harry will be back. He always comes back.

* * *

 **Short, aint it? But its a record! I've never written anything so short before lmao**

 **THANK YOU FOR READING! PLEASE LET ME KNOW HOW I DID**


	2. Smut in The Hogwarts Express II

**A/N: I tried writing this as smutty and lemony as the first part, but i couldn't (considering what happens after Draco leaves Harry in the train). It came out rather angsty and sad. Much apologies.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All credit goes to J.K Rowling.**

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER**

Smut in The Hogwarts Express II

 _A Drarry lemon_

Draco Malfoy was watching Harry from afar, who was searching Draco in return, with his beautiful green eyes, through the throngs of students in the Great Hall.

Harry Potter has been spending a considerable amount of time trying to unearth Draco's misdeeds.

In truth, killing Dumbledore was the least of his worries when Harry Potter was creeping and sniffing around Hogwarts for him. Several times his Slytherin colleagues have approached him to announce that the bespectacled boy has been looking for him. Again. It made him feel grandiose every time, even thought he knew the root of the situation was more complex and false than his wishes.

But dreaming does not cost a penny. Neither does fantasizing. Yet, after having ravished the Chosen One on the train a few days ago, mooning seemed unsatisfying. Futile. Now, he wished to corner his crush on a vacant corridor, or lock him inside the Room of Requirement so he could never escape, and have him for himself whenever he pleased.

Voldemort's Chosen One could not afford that, however. He could not afford Harry to discover his task and thwart him. Draco wasn't stupid: Mother and Father's life, along with his no doubt, were in mortal peril if he were to fail. The Dark Lord was merciless.

Truth be told, Draco Malfoy was scared. He didn't want to neutralize Dumbledore, the greatest wizard in all of Britain, and he hadn't meant for the Gryffindor girl to be cursed, or for Ron to be poisoned (he might despise them, but not enough for Draco to consider murder). His sentiment was worthless, because Draco Malfoy did _not_ had a choice.

He felt alone too (because he really had no one) and, more than ever, he wished for Harry's company. Only a ghost was listening and understanding his qualms. It was pathetic, really, but there was no one else. He could not trust anyone. If his scheme were to be uncovered, it would all be over.

It was to his horror when he saw Harry in Slughorn's party after being caught by Filch. Their eyes met for the briefest of moments, and Harry seemed surprised, but Draco knew that the other boy would not be victimized by his lie. He was so close to finding out his secret. Draco was mildly grateful that Severus Snape was there to save him of the trouble, and even after he was pushed roughly against the wall, Draco refused to admit that he was afraid.

That is why, when Harry Potter walked in on him inside the bathroom as he bubblered like a child, Draco tried to mask his anxiety and panic and terror with a witty remark, -"Back for more, Potter?"

His eyes must have betrayed him either way, because Harry was looking from suspicious to remorseful.

-"Why did you do it?"- He asked and Draco noticed that his hand was very dangerously close to his wand.

Draco didn't know what he was referring to. He decided to go with the one he wished for the most, -"Why do you think?"- He scoffed, -"Aren't you supposed to be a genius?"

-"H―hold on,"- Harry stuttered and it was the most adorable thing that Draco has heard, -"What _are_ we talking about?"

-"What _do_ you want to talk about?"- Draco was enjoying this, watching Harry getting red and flustered and confused because of him.

The bubble seemed to burst when Harry snapped, -"You―you're a pervert!"- His otherwise pale countenance was flushed pink as he flailed his arms in frustration― _sexual_ frustration, Draco might add , -"Why did you―what the _bloody_ _hell_ was that for?"- He groused, -"I could sue you for... for doing _that_ , Malfoy!"

-"Will you?"

-"I―I will if―stop that!"

-"Stop _what_ , Potter?"- Draco snorted, -"Are you going loony after all?"

-" _That!"-_ Harry hissed through gritted teeth. Draco could see he was getting pissed, which is another thing he enjoyed watching, -"Just answer my questions!"

-"What questions?"

Harry bawled angrily, -"The other questions! Like _why_ did you do it?"

-"Did _what?_ Do enlighten me."

-"You―you know what!"- Harry snapped, -"I don't have to say it!"

-"Yes, you do, Potter,"- Draco replied, the edges of his lips curling up in amusement. He wanted to hear Harry say it and he was close, -"I honestly have _no_ idea what you're talking about."

-"You blew me while I was petrified! You undressed me, kissed me, you―!"- Harry shouted, his nose flaring, -"P―pervert!"

Draco grinned from ear to ear, satisfied that he successfully pushed Harry's buttons, -"Oh, get off it, Potter. Next time, don't eavesdrop on me,"- He began to walk towards the other, -"Besides, you enjoyed it, didn't you?"

Harry's fingers twitched near the hilt of his wand, -"N―no, of course not!"- He stammered, visibly sweating and red. His eyes struggled to stay within Draco's range, -"Nobody would! That's―that was―!"

Draco ignored him and continued shuffling forward until he was face to face with Harry. He grabbed the hand that was near his wand and leaned in, kissing the Chosen One's lips.

Harry gasped and took a small step back but that only prompted Draco to push forward, naturally deepening the kiss―not that he minds. The lips he was kissing quivered and elicited tiny gaps, but the body made no attempt whatsoever to stop Draco and he decided to take it as a good sign. He hummed and closed his eyes because ( _Merlin forbid!)_ Harry's lips still feel good.

Craving more, Draco thought he wouldn't be risking anything if he nudged his tongue in; Harry wouldn't discover the Vanishing Cabinet because of a simple kiss. The idea was daft. He was surprised to be accepted and kissed back―

― _kissed back_.

It crashed upon him that Harry―The Boy Who Lived, the most famous student in Hogwarts, and last but not least, the love of his life―was _kissing_ him back. This time, it was Draco's eyes to be blown open because he could not believe this was happening. Harry was _kissing_ him.

And it felt bloody wonderful―not only his lips, that were soft and warm and delectable, but the fact that Harry _wanted_ the kiss too. Draco didn't wanted this moment to end, didn't wanted to end the perfect kiss. He wanted more; he wanted to push Harry against the wall, touch him in places unimaginable, and drink of all his essence.

Draco wanted him to bend so he could shag him raw. Right there and now. On that spot. He wanted to be so deep inside him, wanted him moaning helplessly under him and whining for more because he was such a―

It didn't matter. None if that mattered when Draco had more important things to do. He shoved Harry away, roughly so, and retreated to unsheathe his wand.

Then they were fighting.

It happened so fast that Draco didn't know which spells he was casting. Sparks flew and spells bounced the walls and shattered glasses. His heart was throbbing rapidly, drumming by his ear, but it wasn't the usual exhilaration from their early fights. It was fear and panic. He wanted it to be over. He wanted Harry to go away because he didn't wanted to hurt him. Didn't want to hurt anyone, but specially not Harry. If only―

Then Harry casted a spell that he has never heard before.

-" _Sectumsempra_!"

And it was him who got hurt instead. A sharp pain cut across his chest as he was hurtled to the wet floor by the spell. It stung badly and the tears he had fought before escaped his eyes. He cried loudly, his tears mingling with the water and blood that pooled underneath his heavy body.

Why is this happening to him?

He saw Harry above him, horror and guilt clearly depicted in his beautiful countenance.

-"I'm so―"

-"Potter!"- Draco recognized the voice of Severus Snape, storming inside, -"What have you _done_?"

-"I didn't know! The spell, I swear I didn't―"

Professor Snape ignored him, -"Who would have known you knew such Dark magic?"

-"I didn't―"

He was ignored again, -"Go. Office."- And must have been given Snape's coldest glare because Harry left without a word. As the Potions master murmured his best healing spells, Draco continued to cry until sleep overtook his body.

Draco Malfoy then awoke to the gentle stirrings of Madam Pomfrey. He was in the Hospital Wing, dressed in a plain white hospital gown. He could feel the tightness of the bandages around his chest.

-"Sorry, dear. Time for your medicines."- She said, taking out a vial from her robes.

He accepted the bitter remedy wordlessly, his lips curling in disgust. The Matron tutted him for his gesture. She picked the empty vial and walked away. Then she returned, as if she forgot something.

-"Oh, before I forget, you have a visitor waiting for you."

Draco knew it must be Professor Snape checking on him, but still he could not help but ask: -"Who is it?"

-"Why, it's Harry Potter,"- She smiled, -"I'm ever so glad you two finally conciliated. I'll fetch him for you, dear."- She left, strutting happily before Malfoy could refuse, which he hadn't tought about doing at all.

He tried to stop himself from fixing his hair and wiping the grain from his eyes, but it was futile. He didn't know how to feel about Harry coming to visit him. Had he found the Cabinet? Did he come to apologize?

Or profess his undying love for Draco?

In the middle of cleaning his teeth with his own tongue he was when Harry came in passively, his shoulders slumped and head slightly hung, looking as culpable as Draco last saw him.

-"I'll leave you boys alone then. Excuse me, dears."- Madam Pomfrey said, closing the curtains around Draco's bed to give them privacy.

-"Thanks, ma'am,"- Uttered Harry. When she was out of their vicinity, he turned his attention to Draco and spoke uncharacteristically meekly, -"H―hey. How are―how do you feel?"

-"Fine, I suppose,"- Malfoy shrugged, probing his chest. He struggled to bite off any snarky retort, -"Could be better."

-"Yeah, been there,"- Harry replied. Looking increasingly restless, he took a step forward, -"Listen, Mal―I mean, _Draco_ ―I wanted to apologize for... for what I did. But you have to believe me, I didn't know that spell was a curse!"

The bedded boy was surprised, rendered speechless.

Harry sighed when he didn't heard him, -"You don't believe me. Of course you wouldn't. Why doesn't anyone believe me?"- He muttered the last part to himself.

-"You said my name."- Finally, Draco spoke. He decided he liked how Harry said his name. A lot. He wanted to hear him again. And again.

-"What?"- Harry looked up and Draco noticed his cheeks flushing a little when their eyes met. Or was it a trick of the light? -"Oh, yeah. I... I did. I said your name. Draco. Figured I should after... you know."

-"Uh-huh."

-"So―er―"- The Potter boy takes another step forward until he was at Draco's side, -"Are we... are we good?"

-"Oh shut up, will you?"- Draco sat up to seize the collar of Harry's robe and smash their lips together for a clumsy, sudden kiss.

Harry's reaction was faster this time, however; he responded the kiss with eager laps of his lips over Draco's, who poked his tongue on Harry's teeth, asking for entrance into his mouth. The former boy parted his lips and Draco didn't waste a second to invade his cavity again. He loves Harry's mouth, so wet and steamy; he tasted it, savored it, and nibbled hard on his lips, supple and soft.

-"Still feeling guilty, Potter?"- Asks Draco, once they part, -"Make it up for me then."

Harry was looking red again, breathing heavily and running his tongue over his bruised lips, -"I don't think―not now, Draco. Not... here. I know what you want."

The Malfoy heir arched an eyebrow, -"How so?"

-"I... well, it just so happens that I want the same thing."- Harry answered, redder than before, but this time... he held Malfoy's gaze.

Harry meant it. He was being honest.

Hearing that made Draco freeze where he laid. He knew Harry wanted him, even if a little (by the way he kissed Draco in the bathroom), but hearing it from his own mouth was different. It made it official: Harry wanted him too. A surge of overwhelming joy took him over; he kissed Harry again, more passionately. He felt better as he moved, as if Harry hadn't used that cursed at all.

-"Draco, wait―"

-"I can't,"- Draco interrupted him, never relinquishing his firm hold on him, -"Kiss me, Harry. Do it or I'll hex you and your friends."

-"But the Matron―"

-"Cast _Muffliato_ at the curtains. She won't hear."- Draco ordered. Why was he being stupid now, of all times?

Harry gulped, glancing uncertainty at the curtain he was supposed to enchant. He took out his wand and muttered the incantation under his breath. Draco didn't wait for him to say something and then they were kissing again. Soon enough, Harry came around and was kissing back just as eagerly as before.

Tongues intermingled and drool dripped from chins. Draco had his mouth so open that his sides stung due to how stretched it was, but he didn't cared. He continued to kiss―maybe _eat_ is the correct word―Harry's lips, but he wanted more and he wanted to get right to it. Harry was a good kisser, which meant he has kissed before―someone other than Draco, the gall! ( _curse you, Cho!)._ It was infuriating to see him chasing after that stupid girl, or that she-Weasel all damn year, but now here he was and the famous Potter was kissing _him_. He'd enjoy massively to see them all groveling on the floor, jealous and frustrated like he used to be.

-"Blow me, Harry,"- Draco demanded breathlessly, speaking into Harry's mouth, -"Put that mouth to a better use. You owe me."

Harry swallowed nervously, -"Wh―whatever you want, Mal―Draco."

Malfoy grinnned and watched as Harry stumbled awkwardly on his feet to the foot of his bed. He clambered up clumsily until his knees were on either side of Draco's legs. The way he licked his lips before leaning down was a turn-on for Draco; his belly tightened, his middle became rock-hard and he wanted nothing more than to fuck that beautiful mouth of Harry's already.

Shaking fingers pushed Draco's upper garment up before hooking on the brim of his underwear. He hesitated and Draco understood. It brought a smile to his pale face to know that _he_ was Harry's first.

-"You've never done in a bloke, have you Potter?"

Harry shook his head slowly, -"N―no, I haven't."

-"You're going to love it then,"- Said Draco, -"Just do what I did."

Draco Malfoy was more than eager to guide Harry through his first time; from pulling down his undergarments to slowly taking Draco in his mouth. It was slow, but so good. Harry was careful yet eager and determined to give Draco what he wanted. He uncorked his tongue and lightly brushed Malfoy's erect prick across the underside, testing. No matter how light, it was enough to send shivers up Draco's spine and take in shaky breaths because Harry's wet tongue was all that he dreamed of.

His reaction must have done something to Harry because he started licking more openly, with wider strokes. Another shiver, more violent, and Draco gasped.

-"Yes, Harry,"- He breathed, -"Like that."

Harry muttered something but Draco didn't understand, not with the smog caused by the tongue currently fellating him. All he could hear were the slick sound of Harry's tonguing getting more daring. The Chosen Boy licked every part of Draco's schlong, rendering it moist and viscous, and has taken it upon himself to indulge him more, doing the unimaginable; he pressed his face to Draco's groin, between his tights, and started biting and sucking on his skin―not as rough as he'd like it to be, but undeniably thrilling.

He returned to his dick and licked the slit of his penis, causing Malfoy to croon in delight, and taking a pinch of his milk along. He felt Harry clicking his tongue, tasting him, and Draco wondered if he tasted as good as him. Maybe better? He hoped so. He must taste at least pleasantly, because Harry licked again and again, as if his prick were a popsicle for him to savor.

Draco Malfoy could not stop himself from bucking his hips and force Harry's face to press tighter against his skin. He wanted to feel him more and more; more of his tongue, his face, his nose, his lips, and his hair that was skimming the sensitive skin of his crotch. It was all so good, increasingly better as Harry's mouth kissed his testicles and drenched them with his drool.

But it wasn't enough.

Malfoy's aroused penis was poking wantonly at the edge of Harry's mouth, -"Suck me already, Potter. Now."

Harry obeyed without a word, just like Draco wanted it, and took a firm hold of his shaft. He swallowed and took a deep breath before shoving the bloated head between his lips. Draco gasped again, louder, because being inside Harry's mouth was a dream come true. It was hot and also warm, comfortable and pleasant. He didn't bother stopping himself from pushing forward, ramming his needy cock deeper. Harry coughed and gagged, but didn't pull back. Instead, he glared at Draco and muttered something incomprehensible.

Draco grinned mischievously, sitting up a little to see Harry mouthing him, -"Pardon me, Potter, but did you say something?"- He decided he liked how Harry looked at the moment, his mouth full and inflated with his cock, -"I couldn't hear you. See, your mouth is rather full."

The Chosen One rolled his eyes.

-"Hasn't anyone told you it's wrong to speak with your mouth full?"- Draco continued to mock. He couldn't help it.

The crease in Harry's brow deepened and Draco dared him to say something, but every time he tried to, Draco would push again and cause Harry to cough.

-"Or that it's rude to keep others waiting?"- He groused, when the tightness became too unbearable and the jokes were over.

Harry could still not give a proper answer but he recommenced his tonguing, running the long organ up and down his length and twirling it around Draco's head before starting suck. Hot waves of pleasure shook Draco's body; he moaned and hitched his hips, urging Harry on. He was indulged. Harry increased the power in his suction and Draco was driven to a string of louder, breathy moans, but then the bastard had to take a strong grip on his shaft and stroke him to same pace of his mouth. Just like Draco did to him.

It was by instinct that Draco latched onto Harry's hair, closing his fingers around his unruly but charmingly perfect hair, to rock his hips back and forth, thrusting in and out of that mouth. It was smooth to the touch, right against his skin.

Harry gagged and coughed but Draco didn't stop fucking his mouth. He was not going to stop. This is what he wanted, what he dreamed for six long years, and he will relish every second of it. Even if he chocked Harry, Draco wouldn't stop, but surely it would not come to that?

It didn't. Harry stopped hacking once he registered Draco's rhythm and proceeded to bob his head accordingly, giving the pale boy the friction he so craved, sucking and stroking all the while. Such was the heat that was building inside Draco that he began to ramble, babbling Harry's name between raucous moans. The knot of swelled pleasure was about to burst.

-"Harry!"- He bleated, -"For Merlin's sake, Harry, _don't stop_!"

At that moment, in the peak of ultimate bliss, Draco forgot everything. He forgot about his family, his responsabilities, his worries, the Death Eaters. He forgot about Voldemort. Dumbledore. His mission.

The only one in his mind was Harry James Potter.

Then the knot burst and Draco was coming hard, exploding in a white mass of hot cum that went straight down to Harry's gullet. Six years of pent-up sexual frustration streamed out, flooding the Potter boy's mouth, who tried to swallow it all, but it was too much. He choked and retched, spitting out the last of Draco's seed.

The blissful miasma of the orgasm was like heaven, a heaven that overwhelmed Draco's senses and clouded his mind. When he returned, worry surfaced and he reached out for Harry's face, wipping his own juice off the other's chin.

-"Harry?"- He spoke and jostled him for a reaction, -"Please tell me I didn't killed you."

A chuckle was the reaction he received, -"No. If I die, it'll never be by your hands,"- Harry teased and looked up, looking slightly dazed as well. Their eyes met and Draco noticed he was satisfied, happy, as he spoke with a tinge of faked spite, -"Happy now, Malfoy?"

-"Plenty,"- He kissed Harry messily, tongue lashing and lips brusing, and he knew the other was feeling a tad bit disgusted, but he didn't retreated, -"Now we're _good_."

Harry smiled and it was effulgent, melting Draco with it, -"Don't do it, Draco. I know you'll regret it."

-"Do what?"- Draco replied and quickly looked away.

-"You know what,"- Harry said, -"You're not alone. Let me help you. I know you're scared. I know you didn't mean any of it."

-"I don't need―"- His initial response was the same he has given Snape before and he swallowed it, -"You don't understand."

-"I do. Draco, I _do._ Better than anyone,"- Harry insisted, taking Draco's face in his hand and brushing his lips over his mouth, -"You're a good man. You just need help. So please, let me..."

Draco Malfoy closed his eyes and breathed. He wanted to accept, wanted Harry to help him because, yes, he was afraid. He wanted to kiss back...

But Harry _didn't_ understand. Didn't comprehend that Draco does not have a choice. It would only make his situation worse if he were to accept. He would be killed, his family with him.

Instead of kissing Harry, Draco pushed him, -"No, I can't do that, no matter how tempting,"- He smiled ruefully and his eyes watered, -"But you'll be there, won't you, Potter? To stop me?"

Harry was stunned, -"Wh―no, it doesn't have to be like that. I can―"

-"I'm counting on you,"- Draco pushed Harry again, nearly causing him to fall, -"Now go. Your friends are waiting and you can't be seen with me."

-"Draco, _please―_ "

-"Visit time's over, dears!"- The Matron came by and Harry twisted around to wipe his face before facing the woman, -"Run along, Harry. This boy needs his rest."

-"But ma'am, I have―"

-"Come by tomorrow then. No doubt he'll be in acceptable conditions for another visit."- She shooed him away, but before leaving, Harry shot Draco an imploring look.

It doesn't escape Draco, but he wished he hadn't seen it. He was tempted once more and it could kill him inside out if he doesn't control himself.

No, he had to do this alone, but as he walked to the Room of Requirement to finally set his plan into motion, he continued to count on Harry.


	3. What We Both Need

**Third oneshot! Reminder: this story used to be solo but i've changed it into a collection of drarry oneshots. Will do the same for Wolfstar if you're interested. Also: all these are posted in Wattpad! Follow me: SolmarieMorales.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All credits goes to J.K Rowling.**

 **YES! MORE DRACO IN THE SUIT**

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER**

What We Both Need

 _A Drarry Oneshot_

Summary: Harry Potter came to the shocking realization that Draco Malfoy was actually hot. Unbeknownst to him, Draco thought the same. Rated M for smut.

* * *

It hit Harry like a Bludger that Draco Malfoy was _hot_. That aside from being an utter jerk, the Slytherin prince had his charm too.

Why was he walking around Hogwarts dressed with a damn tuxedo, enthralling ladies and blokes alike? Who in Merlin's beard does he think he is?

Harry kept the discovery to himself. He didn't want Ron or Hermione or _anyone_ to find out that he was starting to fancy the bloke everyone considered to be his greatest enemy.

Maybe it was just a silly infatuation. It had to be all in his head. The frustration of failing to woo Cho must be getting to him, making him imagine that Draco Malfoy was actually hot.

But then strutting across the hall the boy in question came, with that _blasted_ suit, as if he owned the whole place, and made Harry think that maybe it wasn't so silly. An infatuation? Yes. Silly? Not so much. He was starting to think it was very real and not some kind of joke.

Because there was a certain sexiness to his gait that Harry couldn't gauge. Then there was his blonde hair, slick and neatly combed that Harry wondered how in the heavens could he get his hair to look so good. It was almost _shinning_ —

-"Harry? Are you even listening to us?"

The sharp, authoritive voice of Hermione Granger was unmistakable and impossible to miss among the buzzing of students feasting upon their lunch.

-"Huh?"- Harry quickly turned to look at his two friends; he wasn't worried about Ron finding out, he was utterly zonked, but Hermione had a knack for it. More than once she has proven it, -"Er—yes. I _do_ think Draco looks horrible in that suit."

Hermione gave him that look of incredulity that Harry knew so well, -"You have absolutely no idea what I was talking about, do you?"

Harry stayed quiet, thinking about another lie to come up with, -"No."- He said finally, having given up.

To his misfortune, she looked over her shoulder, where he was looking at not a moment before. She spotted Draco, taking his seat with his Slytherin collegues. When she returned to Harry, she had that knowing look Harry has been dreading, but he ignored her and continued picking on his food.

There was no doubt that she will approach him soon to broach on the subject. She was persistent enough with homework and the like, but something like this will _not_ escape her and she will _not_ give up until she received answers.

Draco Malfoy stood up abruptly. Harry saw it by his peripheral. He quickly swallowed the chunk of meat in his mouth before standing up too, -"Excuse me."- He said and walked away. To follow Malfoy, of course, because he needed answers too.

Turns out, Draco Malfoy wasn't heading to the Slytherin common room as expected, not that Harry minded (he shuddered just thinking about it). Instead, Draco was walking towards the Room of Requirement again.

Huh. Harry had forgotten all about Draco's secrecy. Funny. But that didn't mattered. Harry was focusing on something else.

Draco managed to elude him again. To his disgrace, the door closed in front of him—the door to the room he has used countless times before refused to open for him now. Their thoughts—or needs—must'n differ. What was Draco needing the most?

What does Harry needed the most?

Thoughts of Draco swirled and swirled in his mind. What Harry needed the most was to find Draco. Answers. Answers as to why he was feeling so damning attracted to the blonde.

Harry was so deep in his thoughts that he did not noticed the door reappearing before his eyes. Could this be it?

Slowly, Harry pushed the door open and found himself in a big and wide, dimly lit room. There was a golden chandelier hanging above him, the floor was made of a dark wood, and the walls were depicted with a dark shade of red. The whole place smelled of alcohol and cheap beer. A bar?

Somewhere from afar, Harry could hear the soft tunes of a piano.

Rushing past the bars, the stools and shelves of bottles, Harry followed the melody that seemed to be coming from the end of the room. He was feeling lucky, positive that he will find Draco. He couldn't explain it, but he knew Draco was there too. Could he be needing the same as Harry?

The piano sounded louder now and Harry's heart beats intensified, -"Who's... who's there?"- So did his trepidation.

Immediately when he spoke, the music stopped. Then Harry heard the scrapping of a chair and when he stepped forward, he saw Draco Malfoy, sitting on the wodden chair of the piano with a glass of beer in his hand. He was wearing the blasted suit Harry has been daydreaming about; it was open, showing the white shirt under and even that had the first few buttons loose, exposing a bit of Draco's skin. All of a sudden, Harry was hot under his collar and contemplating wheter or not he fancied girls at all.

-"Well, well, look who's here,"- Malfoy was the first to speak, his tone of voice slightly slurred. That glass of alcohol in his hand could not be the first, -"The great Harry Potter."

-"Malfoy."- Harry nearly exhaled, as if he had been holding his breath all this time. Which is probable.

Then they were staring at each other and Harry was so focused in those grey eyes that he did not noticed the owner shifting awkwardly in his seat.

-"What are you doing here, Potter?"- Asked Draco, -"How did you find this place?"

-"I... I don't know,"- Harry replied with honesty, -"I came to stop—"

-"Stop me, eh?"- Draco laughed, rather bitterly, -"I don't think that's quite true. Not when you ended up _here_."

-"Whatever you're doing won't work, Malfoy,"- Harry looked away, quickly denying whatever Draco was insinuating, -"What is this place anyways? I don't think it suits you and whatever it is you're planning."

-"This here is what I like to call the Singles' Club, where you can drown your sorrows in free drinks. An odd place for someone like _you_ to be in,"- Draco grinned, taking a sip from his glass, -"I was under the impression that you were courting that Ravenclaw girl."

-"Cho—?"- Harry stopped himself, -"What do you mean?"

-"What I mean is that its really curious that of all the places the Room of Requirements could give you, it gave you this one. A place for solitary men like me to grovel in. You, who has all sorts of girls lining up for you to choose."- Draco explained and, if possible, he sounded more bitter.

-"You exagerate, Malfoy."- Harry replied, trying to sound and appear casual.

-"You don't understand,"- Draco sighed in frustration and stood up. Harry gulped, -"You're lost, aren't you? You're feeling confused, lonely. Cho rejected you and you're looking for someone else."

-"N—no,"- Harry quickly spoke, watching as Draco approached him. Now his pale face was visible and Harry noticed his skin was a bit pink, -"You don't know that. I came here looking for you—"

The smirk in Draco's blushed facade melted Harry insides, -"Is that so?"

-"—to stop whatever you're planning to do."- Harry finished, his own face very red.

-"You really expect me to believe that, Potter?"- Draco was now very close to Harry, -"You really think I haven't noticed how you've been looking at me all this time?"

Harry gulped but his mouth was still too dry to speak, especially with Draco so close. He could feel his heat, smell the bittersweet scent of alcohol on him...

-"Tell me, Harry, what do you need?"- Draco whispered and his breath brushed the skin of Harry's face, -"Who knows, maybe its what we both need..."

-"I—what I need—"- Harry gulped again and again, but it was like he could not breathe properly.

Then he could not breathe at all because Draco's mouth was on his with a very demaning kiss that made Harry's mind the size of a walnut. He forgot about where he was and what time it was as Draco's lips drapped openly over his, his tongue pushing inside and teeth biting on Harry's own lips. To boot, his hands were _everywhere_ , searching desperatedly for Harry's skin, and before he knew it, his robes were on the floor.

It was over too soon when Draco parted, looking redder and breathless, -"Is that it?"- He was licking his lips, savoring the bit of Harry's taste on him.

Harry was in a heady daze, weak to the knees and hot with want. He couldn't speak, couldn't form a coherent thought to start with, but he knew exactly what he needed. The little mess in his pants and blatant arousal were enough to go on and he knew Draco could see it all.

As an answer, he lunged forward, pressing his hot body against Draco's to meet his lips once again. If possible, the kiss was messier, but more passionate. Harry did as Draco; he undressed him, a little slower however, watching with rapt attention how the stunning suit fell, button by button. A naked Draco was just as gorgeous, if not more.

Suddenly, Harry was being pushed back against a soft surface. It was a bed, with velvety red silk, and Harry didn't cared enough to wonder where it had come from. He allowed Draco to crawl over him like a vicious beast and then dropped to resume the rough kissing.

No words were exchanged as they continued to kiss and touch. Somewhere along the exhange, Harry was as naked as Draco, and then they were rubbing their middles together and the friction was mind numbing.

He was enjoying the building heat when he felt an intrusion in his backdoor, causing him to yelp and sit up.

Draco laughed, -"Don't tell me you've never done this, Potter,"- He teased Harry's entrance again, brushing the tips of his fingers around the ring, -"Could it be that the famous Chosen One is a virgin?"

Harry bit his lips firmly and said nothing. He couldn't think properly, not with Draco's fingers touching him so intimately.

-"Hard to believe,"- Malfoy snickered, pushing one finger inside, -"But it'll make this all the more exciting."

It was all lost on Harry when Draco pushed a second finger in. And a third. And then squeezed a fourth. His pucker was so painfully open that Harry thought it wouldn't strech anymore but then Draco started sawing, in and out, and then scissoring. Harry didn't know it was possible, or how Draco was so skillful, but it felt glorious. He was writhing on the bed, sweating and moaning. The heat was bubbling, sweltering his skin, and hardening his cock even more.

It came to an abrupt stop when Draco touched a particular sensitive spot inside and Harry was coming hard and fast. White spurt was sprayed all over Draco's pale abdomen as Harry arched, tossed his head back and bleated his pleasure.

Neither of the boys had expected it, but it didn't dimished their lust. Draco had loved the display and now that Harry was open and ready, he moved in, lining his dick at the enticing entrance.

The minute he shoved himself inside, Harry was once again moaning and whining out loud. It didn't help that Draco kept bashing without remorse, hitting Harry's sweet spot again and again, not once missing it. His body was moving up and down, so violently that the bed scraped against the floor and shrieked loudly. Harry lifted his arms and clutched around Draco's backside, holding firmly as he continued to shag him mercilessly.

Harry was glad to feel that his bedmate was as sweaty and warm as he felt. Draco's mouth was open as he grunted into his ear, occasionaly blurting Harry's name and something among the lines of _'you feel so good inside I could fuck you all day.'_. Which Harry decided he wouldn't mind at all because Draco Malfoy inside _him_ felt brilliant.

But he really couldn't say anything. The only things leaving his mouth were the most whorish, erotic moans he has ever heard. He couldn't even announce his second climax, just as swift and hard and blissful as the first. After the orgasm ended, Draco was still fucking him and he couldn't have it any other way. Even with his backdoor throbbing, Harry continued to spur Draco on.

He didn't wanted this moment to end. This is what he wanted, what he _needed_ ; for Draco to have him all. It was all the more better knowing that it was exactly what Draco needed too. What they both needed.

Suddenly, Draco griped loudly and tightened his hold on Harry's hips exponientally. When Harry felt hot liquid seeping inside his rectum, he realized that Draco had finally climaxed. The trickling sensation caused him to come for the third time.

Exhaustion tore away their bodies, but their want for each other was intact. The boys cotinued to touch and kiss until it was time to part ways.

-"Same hour, same place tomorrow?"- Harry asked hopefully as he dressed.

Draco stopped what he was doing and Harry thought he said something wrong until Draco turned to gaze at him and smirked.


	4. Drunken Confession

**I read this idea on tumblr ("Drarry Prompt Of The Day"). Check it out if you need a boost!**

 **Prompt #674: "Can you do one where they see each other at a muggle bar after the war, and they are both just so drunk, and then Draco confesses to Harry that he had a crush on him forever."**

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER**

Drunken Confession

 _A Drarry Oneshot_

Wondering the empty streets of London late at night, Harry Potter sighed as he walked, hands in the pockets of his Muggle sweatshirt. He looked down at his feet, his worn sneakers and ripped Muggle "jeans", and kicked a few pebbles out of the way.

That night, he decided to escape the magical world for some peace and quiet, although living with the Dursleys taught him that Muggles were just as loud as his people. Both were humans, after all.

To be more specific, Harry wanted to escape his life as a wizard for one night. He wanted to escape being the "Chosen One" who defeated Lord Voldemort, once and for all. Who survived two times the grisly curse _Avada Kedavra._ He was famous, labeled a hero and idolized by everyone, a well known and respected Auror and professor at Hogwarts teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. He was wealthy, resourceful.

And yet, Harry was unhappy.

-"Hey! Watch where yer' goin'!"- A man bumped into him, with a bottle in his hand and spilling all its content as he wobbled on his feet.

-"S—sorry."- Harry mumbled, curiously watching as the man teetered away.

-"Weirdo."

Harry wasn't privy to Muggle drinks and he was hankering for his own bottle. He searched for the place where the man came from and found himself walking to it. The local pub was small but undeniably cozy; it was quiet, discarding the low singing of a beautiful woman with a deep velvety dress, and calm. No one was fighting, no magic was bouncing the walls, and no one was pestering him with questions of the Dark Lord or begging for his autograph.

He took a seat on one of the stools and waved for the bartender's attention.

-"What can I get you, young man?"- The man asked.

-"Er—the best you've got."- Said Harry, slightly awkward. Of course he knew Muggles had their own alcoholic drinks, but he didn't knew the names. He never even tasted one before. Harry only remembered Uncle Vernon returning home one night, walking silly and red-faced, and Petunia yelling that he should go to bed because he was too drunk to even stand on his feet.

The bartender arched a brow, -"Vodka?"

-"Y—yes, thank you."

The bartender shot him an odd look before bending to retrieve a white bottle of vodka and pouring it into a small glass. Harry was confused, but said nothing. He picked the glass once the bartender left to attend another client and tilted it into his mouth. It was a bad idea; the foreign liquid was hot, burning his tongue and all the way down his throat. Harry bolted to his feet and coughed loudly, earning himself Muggles' attention. Including the bartender's, who offered... another liquid. Harry snatched it from his hand and drank it too. The burning in his mouth was smothered.

-"You had no idea what you were asking for, didn't you?"- The man said, smirking.

Harry returned the glass and straightened up, -"Thank you, but I'm fine. I'd like another."

The bartender shook his head, -"I don't think so, pal. I don't want to have to drag you outta my bar. Beer it is."

-"Fine."- Harry grumbled. He didn't know what beer was either, but he didn't dare question the man.

For the next few minutes, Harry just drank this "beer". It didn't burn, like the vodka, but it made him feel buzzy and dipsy. Of course, it was enough to drown his woes and forget, even if for a few hours before he returns home. At least he couldn't remember his last dispute with Ginny. Their two sons and daughter had been there. It was horrible, seeing their scared faces. It hurt him and Ginny both.

The door bell ringed again, announcing that someone had arrived. Harry didn't look, sipping on his third bottle.

-"The usual?"- The bartender spoke to whom arrived.

-"Yes."

Now Harry was interested. He knew that voice well. This time, he turned and was met with the pale face of Draco Malfoy, his Hogwarts nuisance.

Draco's grey eyes widened, matching Harry's. They were both surprised to see each other in such a place, outside the magical world.

-"Potter?"

-"Malfoy?"

The bartender chuckled, -"Know each other? That's good. Maybe you can look after this guy. Doesn't know what he's drinking."- He said to Draco, gesturing at Harry with his head.

Harry whirled on the man, -"I—"

-"Started out like you did, actually."- He spoke again, looking at Draco.

Looking back at the blond wizard, Harry noticed there was a light blush spreading over his cheeks. He took a seat at Harry's side, taking into his hand the glass of whisky prepared for him. Harry left his own untouched, watching Draco curiously; he hadn't him since the war, not this close. Only at a distance at King Cross' Station. It was odd, but Harry had to admit he was looking much, _much_ better. Not like an annoying rich kid.

-"Have something to say, Harry?"- Malfoy said and Harry was surprised it didn't come out harsh and malicious.

-"Oh, er—nothing, nothing,"- Harry returned to his bottle, quietly sipping on it, but then he spoke again after deciding to speak his mind. A lot has changed and so have them, -"It's just that, well... you've changed."- Hell, he even called him by his name.

-"Is that bad?"- Draco asked.

-"No,"- Harry replied quickly, chuckling, -"Not at all."

Draco chuckled too, taking a sip of his drink. Then he said, lowly, -"I think we've all changed after... after..."

The duo stayed quiet for a few minutes. None of them were eager to discuss the war where they lost many loved ones. Specially not Harry. He certainly didn't come here for that and so he ordered another beer, snatched his and Malfoy's empty glasses and poured it until it foamed and brimmed.

-"Let's forget about all that tonight."- Harry said, raising his glass.

Draco smiled and hoisted his too, clicking it against Harry's before taking a long gulp.

Minutes passed. Or hours. Harry didn't know, and by his tenth glass, he didn't cared. He continued to order drinks while prattling on and on with Draco Malfoy. They talked about everything, mostly about their times at Hogwarts, and Harry was surprised of himself when he told Draco about personal affairs; his crumbling marriage with Ginny, his sons and daughter, and about how tired he was about being the "Chosen One". Draco's usually tight mouth was loose too and he told Harry about his life after the war; about his marriage, his son, and the Malfoy lineage. About how his father and mother were driving him nuts. Like Harry, Draco was wealthy, but like him, he was also unhappy.

-"Why?"- Harry hiccuped.

-"I dunno,"- Draco slurred, shrugging, -"I guess... none of that is what I wanted, you know?"

Harry scoffed bitterly, -"Nobody cares about what you want or don't, Draco. You never get everything you wish for. Look at me; do you really think I wanted to be "The Boy who Lived"? No! I just wanted to be normal, to have an ordinary life, but... I didn't and I never will. That's... the harsh truth."

Draco was looking at him intensely, eyes glistening with unshed tears, -"Harry...,"- He spoke, his voice shaky, -"I'm sorry... for everything. I—"

-"It's alright, Draco. That's the past,"- Harry said, pouring another glass and lifting it, -"To new friendship?"

Draco smiled ruefully and clinged Harry's glass again, -"To new friends."

The newly formed friends drank more and more until they became undeniably drunk and wasted; they laughed, they sang, they danced together, and even hopped on the tables to strip. The bartender told them off and Draco grew sour; he reached for his wand and Harry thought, in the back of his intoxicated mind, that _that_ was a bad idea. Before he could do anything, colorful sparks lighted the bar and next second, they were facing ministry officers and being scolded. Then they were alone in an office, waiting for someone to come pick them up.

-"Harry."- Draco garbled, sitting close to Harry.

-"Yes, Draco?"- Slurred Harry.

-"I'm—I'm gonna say something,"- He hiccuped, -"It's gonna sound really weird, but... I don't care. I'm too wasted to hold anything back."

There was nothing too weird after their adventure, Harry thought, -"What is it?"- He asked, shifting as to be closer to Draco and be looking at him.

-"I had a huuuuuuge crush on you, in Hogwarts,"- Draco laughed, -"It was ridiculous. I spied on you, watched you come and go since _first_ year. I was mad at you for refusing to shake my bloody hand,"- He laughed louder, slapping Harry's shoulder, -"You have no idea how frustrating it was! And then, I was so mad, I started mocking you for every little, stupid thing you did, but nothing worked. You were so bloody grand and I was so jealous..."

Harry laughed too. It _was_ ridiculous, but...

-"Ridiculous, wasn't it?"- Draco asked jokingly, but the red in his cheeks wasn't caused only by the alcohol.

-"Maybe, but...,"- Harry leaned forward, lightly brushing Draco's lips with his. He wasn't thinking. There was too much alcohol in his system, -"It's kind of cute, now that you confessed."

They kissed and it tasted too much of cheap beer, but at that moment, it was _perfect_.

All until Ginny and Draco's wife walked in.


	5. A Light to Call Home

**Prompt 397: "Harry and Draco meet in the Hogwarts kitchen during a sleepless night."**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER**

A Light to Call Home

 _A Drarry fluff_

Hogwarts at night was a marvelous sight and Harry Potter loved it, hence why he often sneaks out of Gryffindor common room unseen. He was incredibly lucky to possess his father's Invisibility Cloak.

He wasn't exactly hungry, but still Harry made way towards the kitchens. Despite Hogwarts being extremely big, he didn't know where else to go. His naked feet touched the cold floor and he shivered with every step, tightening the cloak around him.

A nearby thud made the boy jump and stop on his heels. He spun around, wand at the ready, to find that no one was behind him. No Filch or Snape. He sighed in relief and resumed his trek, but still, he was restless after suffering a nightmare about a particular Dark Lord and kept looking over his shoulder every five seconds. He couldn't sleep after that.

Once he reached the portrait to the kitchen, Harry tickled the pear and entered when the door slid open. It closed behind him silently and Harry discarded the Invisibility Cloak to sit on a comfy armchair, sagging his body and humming to the warmth the fireplace emanated. Tonight was a particular cold night. His toes wriggled and burrowed into the softness of the carpet beneath. Elves were by his feet not a second too long.

-"What does young sir wish for?"- They asked, with their usual squeaky tone.

-"I'd like a hot chocolate, please. With cream and caramel on top,"- Harry said eagerly, -"And a pumpkin pie."

-"Yessir!"- And off they scurried to prepare Harry's order.

Meanwhile, Harry laid back on the chair, sighing contently while watching the fire dancing before him. He decided to fish his wand out and play with it a bit. The wand jumped out of his hand and the fire roared, however, when the door to the kitchen slid open and loud footsteps echoed inside.

-"Bring me a hot chocolate, if you will,"- A voice spoke and Harry was too familiar with it, -"And hurry up! My breeches are freezing in here!"

Harry's impulse was to reach for his cloak and hide until it was safe to come out, but it was too late. Draco Malfoy had already seen him.

The blonde boy gasped and his eyes widened, -"Potter."- He said, but it was low. Without his usual jeering tone. Harry thought he sounded scared. Sad. Lonely. His eyes were red, puffed and dark under. Had he been crying? And what was he doing up so late?

-"Malfoy."- Harry said next, narrowing his eyes suspiciously, but he wasn't in the mood to investigate whatever Draco was up to.

-"What brings _you_ here at this hour?"- He asked, trying but failing to sound disdainful as he crossed his arms over his chest.

-"I could ask you the same thing."- Harry replied evasively.

-"None of your business, Potter."

-"Likewise, _Malfoy_."

Harry thought that he would continue to push his buttons, to force him to leave, but instead, Draco sighed and dropped his arms, -"You're in my chair."

-"Can't you conjure up another one?"- Harry retorted, -"I thought you said you were skilled in any type of magic."

-"Sod off,"- Draco spat, -"Whatever. I'm not wasting my time on you."

Harry was surprised again. He watched as Draco sat on the floor, on a far corner, and waited for his hot chocolate to arrive. It wasn't long before the elves returned with their orders and the third year boys ate and drank quietly. Something about Draco sitting on the cold floor, alone, bothered Harry, however, and he couldn't eat peacefully.

-"Er, Malfoy?"- He spoke, slowly standing from the chair, -"You can have the seat now."- He moved elsewhere, without looking at the blonde.

Draco didn't reply but Harry heard him shuffling to the seat. Then he sighed, -"We're not doing this chair thing right now, Potter, so come here."

Harry was stunned, turning around to see that Draco had made space for him on the chair. The blonde was looking away, pink cheeked and focusing too much on his hot chocolate. Harry cleared his throat and moved slowly. The idea of _sitting_ in the same chair as Malfoy was spooky, but Harry was uncomfortable on his feet or sitting on the floor so he opted to accept Draco's small, but equally big, offer. He took his seat, shifting awkwardly to find a comfortable position, and placing his meal on the arm rest.

To say that it was awkward was an understatement; both boys were quiet and trying very hard not to make any sound or look at each other, and Harry couldn't take it anymore. He spun and offered Draco a piece of his pie, -"Want some?"

Draco finally looked, still red in the face, -"I'd have ordered if I wanted."

-"Oh,"- Harry looked down to his piece, feeling a little disappointed. He had hoped their childish animosity would end at that moment, -"Right."

Then it was quiet again. Harry felt embarrassed for trying and a little mad at Draco, but he wasn't in the mood to argue with anyone and so he returned to his meal.

-"Um,"- Muttered Draco, suddenly, and Harry looked at him, -"If you're not eating it, well... I can take it. Can't let it go to waste, you know."

Harry smiled, -"Sure."- And he made sure to purposely leave some in the end for Draco.

They ate quietly, but it wasn't awkward anymore. Soon, they found each other closer, talking and sharing, and Harry learned that the reason for Draco's restless was the same as his. With that in mind, they comforted each other until it was time to part ways. Draco's enmity towards Harry changed after that.


	6. Camping Like a Couple of Muggles

**#672 in "Drarry Prompt of the Day": Draco and Harry go camping, muggle style.**

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER**

Camping Like a Couple of Muggle

 _A Drarry oneshot_

-"You two have to sort this rivalry out somehow,"- Hermione droned. Harry stopped listening a while ago. Her voice and know-it-all tone can be annoying sometimes, -"It's getting ridiculous and utterly childish."

-"Uh-huh,"- Harry was still glaring at Draco, who was at the Slytherins table scowling at him too and munching angrily on his meat, -"Draco doesn't know how to properly eat. So much for a pure-blood."

-"I don't reckon he's listening, Hermione."- Said Ron.

-"Ugh, I can see _that_ ,"- Hermione groaned and placed both of her hands on each hip as she spoke the next lines loudly, -"It's settled then: I'll arrange for both of you to go camping. Muggle style."

Harry's attention was finally derailed and he looked at his friend with wide eyes, -"Say again?"

-"She said you're going camping with Malfoy,"- Ron repeated, grinning, -"Muggle style."

Harry Potter's laugh echoed across the hall and heads turned in his direction, -"Don't be daft, Hermione,"- He waved her off, returning his attention to Draco, -"I would _never_ go camping with Draco."

-"Wait, how _do_ Muggles camp?"- Ron asked, turning to Hermione quizzically.

-"Well, I only did it once with mother and father _and—"_

Harry stopped listening again to resume his glaring on Malfoy. Merlin, he's such a git. So hypocrite and arrogant. Snotty jerk. Pampered brat—

-"Pure-blooded freak—"

Seamus groaned from his bed, -"Shite, Harry. We get it. You _hate_ Malfoy! Go to sleep already!"

But Harry kept cursing Malfoy in his head.

 _Sniveling pig_ —

Some say it was an obsession, but Harry disagrees. Why would he, or anyone, be obsessed with such a snot? It was ridiculous.

 _It's getting ridiculous, Harry!_

 _Shut up, Hermione._

Nobody knew Draco best. Nobody knew him for what he really was.

 _Bloody Death Eater fanatic._

 _Dark magic bigot._

The only moment his mind went quiet was when he fell asleep and even in his dreams Draco was present, as irritating and evil as always.

Next day was a holiday and Ron had invited him, and Hermione, to picnic somewhere in London with Ronald's parents. They brought blankets, food, drinks, and the such for the occasion.

-"Shouldn't he be here by now?"- Ron whispered to Hermione, but Harry heard.

-"What are you two whispering about?"

The answer to his question was given at that moment when there was a _crack_ and Draco Malfoy appeared, with Narcissa Malfoy holding his arm.

-"Here he is, as requested."- She spoke to no one in particular.

-"Mother, what is the meaning of this?"- Draco asked and when his eyes landed on Harry, he glowered, -"Potter."

Harry narrowed his eyes and huffed, -"Malfoy."

-"Oh, that is _it!_ You will sort this out like proper men."- Said Hermione, but Harry wasn't paying much attention.

Not until he heard a familiar _crack_.

And he was alone.

In the middle of nowhere.

With _Malfoy_.

-"No,"- He gasped, grabbing his hair with both hands, -"No, no, no, _no!_ "

-"That filthy mudblood!"- Draco shouted, moving to the spot Hermione and the others were a second ago and stomping on the ground. As if that would help bringing them back, -"This was her sick plan all along!"- Stupid Malfoy.

-"Don't call her that!"- Harry argued, stepping in front of him to glare, -"She's my friend!"

-"Your _friend_ , Potter, got us stranded in the middle of Merlin knows where!"- Draco groused, pushing Harry away from him, -"And worse, with _you!"_

Harry shoved Draco back, -"You got a problem with me, Malfoy? Huh?!"

-" _Yes_ , I bloody well do, you half-witted mule!"- Draco pushed again, harsher, -"A _lot_ of them, actually, and they're all because you're an arrogant blowhard!"

-" _I'm_ arrogant?"- Harry laughed out loud and it sounded maniacal. He jabbed Draco again, -"Look who's talking, the snottiest brat I've had the worst of lucks meeting!"

-"Numskull!"- Draco pushed.

Harry pushed. Harder, and Draco staggered, -"Git!"

-"SCARHEAD!"

-"FERRET!"

The dyad was on the grass the next second, punching and yelling names at each other. They rolled over the cliff, hit trees and rocks but still they continued to fight. Not once did they draw out their wands; it was purely physical. More than once they fought with magic before.

The fight stopped only when they were too fatigued to pull another punch, and by then, it was already noon and the sun was hiding behind the distant mountains. It was getting cold and dark. What were they supposed to do, alone and lost?

Panic began seeping into Harry's veins. Usually, being stranded somewhere strange wouldn't bother him. But this time, he wasn't with the resourceful Hermione or the good friend Ron.

He was with _Draco Malfoy_ , who was starting to panic more than he did.

-"We… need to stop fighting first,"- Harry said, surprising himself. He looked around and found that the picnic materials were still there; food, water, blankets, and Hermione's handy bag, -"I think Hermione deliberately left this for us,"- He reached for her bag and he wasn't exactly surprised to see there was a tent there. Just the one, -"Help me with this thing, will you?"

But Draco wasn't interested in being helpful, -"A tent? I'm supposed to share a tent with _you?"_

-"You've got a better idea, genius?"- Harry spat, -"I, at least, am not planning to sleep on the grass with the bugs."

-"That's certainly preferable company."- Draco quipped.

-"Sod off, Malfoy,"- Harry worked around, setting up the tent. Like a Muggle, -"Actually, have it your way. More space for me."

Draco continued to complain, but Harry blocked him out of his mind to arrange the tent inside. He checked the food; there were sandwiches, snacks, and more importantly, water. However, there was only one blanket. One. Blanket.

 _Damn you, Hermione._

Harry faintly remembered her mentioning something about them needing to settle their rivalry, because it was "ridiculous", but this? It was going too far. If anything, they seem to be more opposed to each other than before.

-"I _will_ sue your friend for this when I return!"- Draco yelled once, -"There's no sense to what she did!"

Harry wanted to argue that, for her, there was. For them, not really. He kept his mouth shut, however, because he didn't wanted to start another pointless fight. He crawled inside the tent and unwrapped up one of the sandwiches. The logical thing to do would be to rationalize it, but surely Hermione wouldn't leave them here for more than one day?

As he gulped and drank water, he kept thinking about Draco, who was outside. Brooding. Probably starving. Thirsty. Cold. The sky was starry but it was nonetheless dark. He was trying to light up a fire but it kept dying. Harry had a lamp.

Watching him there, trembling and burrowing his face in the palms of his hands, Harry realized that Draco was the same as him; he was scared. Panicked. Tired. Of all of this.

The Boy Who Lived sighed, dropping the sandwich before he could take a bite. Hermione was right. Their rivalry was ridiculous. Decided, he picked up another sandwich and stepped out of the tent.

-"Malfoy,"- He said, approaching the blonde slowly from behind. The latter looked back, scowling but quiet, -"Er—hungry?"

The scowl on Draco's face withered a little as his stomach grumbled. He looked away from Harry, at his attempt at a firepit.

-"I'll just… leave it here, I guess."- Said Harry, placing it on a small rock before returning to the tent. He kept an eye out, however, to see whether or not Draco will take it. He did, of course, and the way his pale face lit up made Harry feel satisfied. Now all that was left was to convince him to come into the tent.

It was unnecessary, however, because just when Harry heard an odd sound outside, Draco came in, looking very frightened, -"Someone's out there!"- He hissed.

-"Maybe it's a critter?"- Said Harry, hopefully. He could have easily set up wards, but underage wizards weren't allowed to do magic outside Hogwarts. Whoever, or whatever, was out there could easily attack them.

-"I certainly hope so!"- Draco hissed again, closing the curtain to the tent. He turned to Harry, frustrated, -"So now what? We're supposed to camp out here, like… like a couple of _Muggles?"_

Harry shrugged, -"Guess so."

-"What was that Mud—I mean, _Granger_ —thinking when she schemed this rubbish?"- Draco grumbled, his pale face a little pink from having corrected himself.

It was a miracle, truly. Harry smiled, -"She wanted us to, y'know, sort this out."

-"Sort _what_ out?"

-"Well, our constant fighting and arguing,"- Harry explained, -"It's kinda silly, honestly."

Draco was quiet and he took a seat at the corner of the tent. Harry yawned and laid down on his side, resting his head at the edge of the only pillow and tucking up with the only sheet. If Draco noticed, he made no comment.

-"Night,"- Harry closed his eyes, -"Draco."

Draco made an odd sound in his throat when Harry said his name. A few moments later, Harry heard ruffling and the quilt was being pulled gently. Then he felt Draco's body close to his, with the pillow sinking a little, and Harry looked over his shoulder to see Draco's back.

-"Goodnight, Harry."- Draco said and Harry couldn't deny the happiness that swelled inside his chest when Draco said his name after years of 'Potter'.

Later into the night, Draco started shivering and his teeth were clattering madly. Harry felt cold too and so he rolled over his other side and pressed himself closer to Draco. The latter gasped, but made no attempt to distance himself, -"What are you doing?"

-"Er—keeping ourselves warm?"- He felt a tad bit disappointed when he wasn't given an answer, -"I can move away if—"

-"No,"- Draco interrupted him, -"It's… it's alright."

Harry smiled, slowly closing his eyes to the warmth that was emanating from the closeness of their bodies. Soon, they fell to a comfortable slumber.


	7. Sorry?

**#582: "Harry apologizes to Draco for Hermione's punch". Short but cute**

 **IMPORTANT: There's a problem with the first oneshot. People are complaining about Draco being a rapist. That wasn't my intention, I swear. All I wanted was to write a silly lemon. If it continues, I will have to delete after all.**

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER**

Sorry?

 _A Drarry oneshot_

-"Draco!"- Harry shouted, waving his arm, -"Wait!"

Draco stopped walking and from the distance, Harry saw the boy's shoulders tensing and his fist clenching. His friends, Crabbe and Goyle, stopped at his side, much to Harry's distate.

-"What do you want, Potter?"- Asked Draco, whirling around quickly to glare at Harry. The mark from Hermione's punch was still there, visible to everyone's eyes. Harry winced.

-"Erm─I'd like to talk to you,"- Harry spoke meekly, fidgeting with the brim of his robe, -"Alone..."

Draco arched an eyebrow, -"I'm not stupid enough to be alone with you for even a second, Potter,"- He reproached, -"Say what you want."

-"Um...,"- Harry gulped. This is not how he imagined this would go, -"I... I want to apologize."

There was silence for a short moment before Draco burst into a fit of laughter, -"Listen to him!"- He exclaimed, wrapping his arms around his belly, -"He wants to apologize!"

They laughed for an embarrassing while and even other students around them started snickering.

-"Uh, he's still there."- Goyle said, pointing at Harry with his stubby finger.

Draco unfurled and straightened up. His eyes widened, -"Merlin, you're serious,"- Then his frown tightened, -"What the bloody hell have you to apologize for? Besides pestering me, that is."

Harry gulped. This is not how he imagined this would go, -"I... I want to apologize for Hermione's punch, from the other day."

There was silence for a moment. Crabbe and Goyle started laughing, and others around them, but Draco's pale face became slightly paler and his expression softened. Then, abruptly, he joined the laughter too but Harry thought it sounded forced, -"He wants to apologize for that mudblood's pathetic punch!"

Profusely embarrassed and equally mad, Harry turned on his heels and left.

In Gryffindor's common room, Harry secluded himself in the dormitory and tried to find something to distract himself with. He decided to start on Snape's essay and was midway to completing it when Ron walked in, with a piece of paper on his hand.

-"Uh, some Slytherin git came to leave you this."- He said, walking towards Harry.

-"Who's it from?"- Harry asked, genuinely curious.

-"Dunno. It doesn't have a name on it."

Harry took it from Ron's hand and opened it.

 _Thank you,_ he read, and were the only words written.

Harry smiled and tucked the paper in his pocket.


End file.
